


Babysitting

by tiniftlili



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Fluff, Hospitals, Injury, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniftlili/pseuds/tiniftlili
Summary: Betty Cooper has been hired as a babysitter for the twins of Gladys and Fp Jones. But when Jughead Jones, their eldest son, comes home in the middle of the evening, Betty is shocked to see the cuts and bruises that covered his body.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, FP Jones II/Gladys Jones
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

"Thank you very much for doing this Betty, we really appreciate it. The twins are watching TV now, but they have to be in bed around 8 o'clock." Betty nodded at Mrs. Jones her demands.

"Also my son, Jughead, will be home in a few hours. I don't know at what time, but when he arrives I'd still like you to stay since you never know when he leaves again." Betty frowned at that, but agreed anyway. Mrs. Jones smiled kindly.

"That will be no problem Mrs. Jones, the twins are in good hands." Betty told her, clutching her hands together.

"Gladys, we gotta go now." Mr. Jones screamed from the door.

"Thanks again Betty." The woman said before leaving the house with her husband.

Betty sat down beside the 3-year old twins while they watched some TV. She made some small-talk, but not much came out of them.

After an hour the door suddenly got busted open and a dark haired boy walked inside. His face was covered in blood and cuts. His arms were rattled with bruises, his hair a mess.

Betty jumped up from her seat and rushed over to him. "Oh my god what happened to you!?" She exclaimed, her eyes scanning the trails of blood that were running down his body like waterfalls.

"Nothing." The male grumbled, "get out of my way." He tried to push her to the side, but Betty didn't budge.

"You're Jughead right?" The guy nodded angrily, "I'm taking you to the hospital."

Jughead groaned and shook his head. "You're only here for the twins aren't you?" He talked about his sisters like he despised them. "Because my mother doesn't trust me with my own sisters."

Betty felt a pit of mercy start to fumble in her stomach. "I-I didn't know that. Please just go to the hospital." She tried to stay quiet, not to cause any trouble for the girls.

"Get the fuck out of my way." Jughead grizzled, once again trying to push her out of his way. This time Betty grabbed the collar of his jacket and held him back.

"Then I'm taking you."

"What about the twins?" His voice had a slight sense of playfulness.

"I'll just call my friend Veronica, you sit down and don't move." Betty demanded and took her phone while pushing Jughead down on a chair in the kitchen.

Betty called Veronica and asked her to come to this babysitting address as soon as she could. Veronica immediately agreed when she heard some incredible sexy male was injured and Betty needed to take him to the hospital.

When Betty came back into the kitchen to check up on Jughead, he was leaning over the kitchen counter and eating an apple. "She'll be here any minute." Jughead just shrugged and held his focus on the fruit in his hands.

"Can I see the injuries?" Betty asked and moved closer to him. Jughead sighed deeply but nodded eventually. Her hands brushed over his face and with a wet towel she dapped some of the blood away.

A deep cut came visible in her sight causing her to gasp softly. She wrapped the towel around it, putting pressure to make sure it wouldn't continue to bleed as bad as it did.

"This is insane Jug, can you please tell me what happened to you?" She practically begged, her fingers trailing down his face. She felt him flinch underneath her touch.

Slowly her fingers moved down his arms and felt the bumps and bruises.

At that moment Veronica came waltzing in the house with a smirk across her lips. "V! You're here!" Betty exclaimed and threw her arms around her best friend's neck.

"Yeah of course, you two seriously need to get to the hospital. He's bleeding like crazy." Veronica said when her eyes went over Jughead.

He just smiled mockingly and continued to eat from his apple.

"Thanks V, see you." Betty said, grabbing Jughead's hand and pulling him out of the house.

"You're very persistent aren't you?" He chuckled when they got into her car. She started driving as quick as she could.

"Shut up and let me take care of you. I don't want you to die." Her voice was stern as she drove in almost a straight line to the white hospital building.

"Relax, just messing with you." Betty sighed in annoyance as she parked the car and yanked Jughead out of the car.

She noticed the cut on his head was only starting to bleed more and he cloth that was tied around it was already soaked in blood. "God you're bleeding to death." She muttered and hurried the two of hem inside.

"I barely feel it."

"Cut the act already! Blood is running down your head like a freaking waterfall and you're still trying to act tough!" She shouted just before they reached the front desk.

Betty started talking to the receptionist, when she suddenly heard his voice beside her. "I don't feel very well.." He mumbled, his face starting to turn very pale and his pupils turning smaller than ever. "Catch me." He said before collapsing into Betty's arms.

"A doctor! Please! We need help!" The blonde shouted, her hands underneath Jughead's body. Soon enough several nurses strolled around with a stretcher. Jughead was lifted out of her arms but she held a tight grip onto his hand, needing to feel his pulse.

—

Betty had started out sitting in a chair in his room, seven feet away from his bed. Slowly she had moved closer until she had been by his side. Finally her concern and need to be close to him gave in and she laid herself down next to him on the bed.

She had securely fallen asleep, her arms falling around his waist while she did.

It took Jughead a few hours before waking up, his body stirred and tossed before he awoke. "Where am I..?" His voice was slightly panicked.

Betty woke up from his voice, turning to look at him. She kept her arms around his torso. "Calm down, you're in the hospital. You've been in surgery."

Jughead's eyes didn't seem to relax. Betty felt him tense up against her and felt his heartbeat race. "Relax Juggie, I'm here. I called you mom but she didn't answer. I don't have you're dad's number." Betty assured him, her eyes locking with his.

"O-okay.." He stammered, suddenly very much aware of her arm on his thigh and the fact that they were lying in this bed together. Betty quickly stood up and straightened her clothes.

"I can go if you want to. You're over 18 so.." Her voice trailed off when Jughead's hand grabbed hers and laced their fingers.

"Please stay, I'd like some company." His voice was soft, almost begging her. The blonde nodded, a smile playing on her face.

"How bad are the results?" Jughead asked after a while of silence.

"Not very good. You've lost a lot of blood and you've been passed out for 6 hours. I made sure Veronica would stay with the twins overnight." Betty started, her thumb rubbing comforting circles over Jughead's palm, "The doctors stitched up your wounds, but they aren't sure how well your recovery may go since you could have an internal bleeding. In a few hours they'll come to do some tests."

Jughead just nodded blankly, his arms holding Betty tight against him. He loved the smell of her scent and the way her heart beat in a steady rhythm.

"Thank you for being here." He whispered, suddenly feeling extremely vulnerable. "I got beaten up by some guys. I've had some trouble with them before, and I guess they were fed up with it now." Betty's hand moved to stroke over his face.

"Oh Juggie.." She whimpered, her eyes filled with mercy.

Without a warning, Jughead suddenly pressed his lips against Betty's. His hands came to settle on her cheeks while hers came around his neck.

Slowly their kiss broke apart. "N-no, no, don't pull back, not yet." Betty protested and pulled his face back for another heart-filling kiss.

"God you're beautiful." He sighed against her lips as they slowly moved away from each other.

"Now go sleep, you need your rest."

"Getting sassy with me now, Cooper?" He teased her, causing her to place another sloppy kiss onto his mouth.

"Now sleep." She demanded, placing her head on his chest and clutching his shirt in her hands. "I'm going to take care of you, okay?"

"Okay."


	2. Going home

Their limbs were tangled, their breathing was united, their eyes were closed.

Betty and Jughead lay asleep in his hospital bed, as close to each other as possible. Betty had been trying to call mister and misses Jones all night, but neither of them had been picking up. While Betty had been calling, the doctors had been running thousands of tests on Jughead but luckily nothing seemed off.

She knew his parents would be out of town for at least this entire night, so she made Veronica promise to stay through the night with the twins at their house.

Betty didn't have the heart to leave Jughead all alone here in some hospital. She needed to be with him.

Now it was the next morning, and Betty slowly started to wake. Her eyes fell open, taking a few seconds to realise where she was.

She then felt Jughead's grip on her waist and his face in front of hers. She saw the huge stitch which ran all over his forehead. "Oh baby.." She murmured, her voice husky from sleep.

Her fingers started trailing soft circles over his arm, barely brushing over his skin. "Good morning." The blonde suddenly heard, her head looking up to find Jughead wide awake.

He grinned slightly when he saw her flushed face. "Morning." She whispered back, snugging her head into his chest.

"You smell nice." Jughead mumbled, his nose taking in the scent of her hair.

"You do too." There was some silence, a silence that wasn't awkward, but filled with comfort.

"Stop staring at me." Betty then whispered, her face flustered. Jughead grinned and kept on looking at her.

"I can't." He smirked, his hands bracing her cheeks.

"Stop it." She whined, trying to avoid his gaze. He just chuckled and pressed a deep kiss on her lips.

"You're just so goddamn beautiful." He gruffled against her mouth.

"Does it hurt?" Betty then asked, her fingertips slightly trailing over the stitch on his head.

"A bit." Betty glared at him. "Okay maybe more than a bit."

"Don't be strong for me Juggie, I'm a sucker for softies." She giggled, her lips pressing a delicate kiss to his mouth.

"Then you didn't choose the right boy I think." He smirked, tucking a piece of Betty's hair behind her ear. Her face flushed bright red.

"You and your shyness." He laughed, his eyes locked on hers.

The door suddenly got busted open and a completely worried Mrs. Jones rushed into the room, her husband on her heels. Jughead and Betty quickly took some distance between the two of them, but Betty kept her spot on the bed.

"Jughead, ohmy.." Gladys gasped when she saw the huge gush on his forehead and the bruises all over his arms.

"Mom.." Jughead mumbled, almost in disbelief.

"What happened to you!? Why are you here?" She asked, running over to her son and caressing his face with her hands.

"Nothing mom, I'm fine."

"Fine!?" Gladys exclaimed, "This does not look fine to me! You have stitches over your face and your filled with bruises."

"Just leave it mom, please." His voice was ruffled and clearly upset. "I'm in good hands." His face softened instantly when his eyes met Betty's in a sweet smile.

"He needs to stay here for the rest of the day, but he'll be able to go home tonight." Betty explained, grasping Jughead's hand under the sheets they were laying beneath.

"Thank you for taking Jughead here, Betty." Mrs. Jones thanked her, shooting her a soft smile.

Mr. Jones hadn't spoken, just looked at his son with disappointing eyes.

"You can go home now, Betty. We'll handle this from here."

Betty's eyes found Jughead's, seeing full panic in them. He shook his head almost desperately.

"Please stay." He mouthed, his eyes locked on hers.

"I think I'll stay with him for a while." Betty told Gladys, her eyes not leaving Jughead.

Gladys frowned but nodded eventually. "We'll go and talk to the doctors." She said and took her husband, leaving the room.

"Thank you." Jughead said to Betty, pulling her close against him. She snuggled into his chest.

"No problem." She whispered, "I'd stay here for you forever." He smiled and pressed a sweet kiss on her hair.

"Wanna be mine?" Jughead then asked, his voice suddenly becoming nervous. Betty blushed and grinned.

"Of course." His lips curled up into a smile, pulling her out of his chest and planting a soft kiss on her mouth.

"You're so adorable." He said, smiling down on her. "Do you think they'll let me go home already?"

"Not yet. They told me they wanted to run some more tests on you today and then you'll be free."

"Okay." Jughead's arms held her warmly, not caring about anyone that would be coming in. It was just him and her.

—

"Are you sure I can go? I can stay with you for another night." Betty suggested as she stood in his bedroom, Jughead laid spread across his own bed.

"I'll be fine. You should get some sleep in your own bed and make sure your parents know you're okay." He assured her, a tired smile on his lips.

The blonde nodded her head and went in for a tight embrace. "I miss you already." She whispered, her nose taking in every part of his scent.

"I know baby, me too." He mumbled, pressing a sweet kiss to her hair. "Now go and get some rest. You can call me first thing in the morning."

"Bye." Her lips pecked his one time before she left the house.

Betty walked her way home, hurrying to get some sleep. Once she got home, had a quick chat with her mom and took a shower, Betty fell right asleep on her bed.

She woke up the next morning, her eyes tired from sleep and her body finally happy with the rest it got. Slowly she opened her eyes and the blonde realised where she was.

"Jughead." She whispered under her breath, immediately reaching for her phone. As quick as she could she dialled his number.

"Betty? Morning baby." His hoarse voice sounded on the other side of the line. Betty smiled at the sound of him.

"Morning." She whispered, laying her head back on her pillow. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now that I can hear your beautiful voice."

Betty giggled and started nervously tucking her hair behind her ear, even though he wasn't even with her.

"I made you blush." He smirked as he said it, chuckling into the phone. "You want to come over in a few?"

Betty nodded eagerly. "Yeah, yeah, I'll be there in 15."

Quickly Betty gathered her clothes, dressed herself and put on some make up on before heading to Jughead's home.

She rang the doorbell, eagerly waiting for Jughead to open it. She heard a few curse words and stumbles before the door got opened.

Before Betty even got the change to speak she was hauled up into a kiss by her boyfriend.

"That's a way of saying hello." She giggled once they pulled away.

"I just missed you, princess."

"You've gone soft." She whispered, leaning into his chest.

"Just for you." His words made her flush bright red. She grasped his white shirt with her fingertips.

"God you're so sexy." She mumbled. Once she pulled away from him, her eyes went over the stitch on his face. "Does it still hurt?"

"No." He said, lying. She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Don't lie to me." Betty demanded, her fingers caressing the features of his face.

"It hurts just a little bit." He answered, leaning into her soft touch. She smiled gently and pressed kisses to several places of his face.

"I love you."

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3<3

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this! my first ao3 chapter ever!


End file.
